


Вороне как-то Бог...

by jana_nox



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Nesting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бытовой роман про ремонт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вороне как-то Бог...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [K-Pop AU-Fest](http://kpop-au.diary.ru/) для команды KBS по заявке: "Пришёл, увидел, победил".

Чиён любил говорить, что все его хорошие истории начинаются словами: "А потом этот идиот Донъюк..." Не то, чтобы Донъюк-хён действительно был таким идиотом. Или так уж часто попадал во всякие невероятные истории. Зато вот Сынхён Донъюка любил и, на взгляд его братана ещё со школы и вообще лучшего друга Квона Чиёна, чересчур активно. А в наличии способностей влипать в идиотские ситуации у Сынхёна сомневаться не приходилось. 

Короче, Сынхёну как-то бог послал кусочек сыра. И не простого, а в денежном эквиваленте. Крупный денежный бонус за удачно проведённую сделку застал Сынхёна врасплох; честно говоря, в тот новый год вся фирма нежданно озолотилась, ходили слухи, что те невиданные миллионы крупное международное начальство пыталось таким образом провести мимо налоговой. В общем вместо того, чтобы подумать на пару с лучшим другом Чиёном, куда бы лучше вложить эти деньги (не зря Чиён с 16 лет вокруг биржи крутился), а потом на полученные дивиденды основать свой бенд или хотя бы маленькую звукозаписывающую компанию, как они оба ещё в школе мечтали, этот идиот пошёл хвастаться заработанным к любимому хёну Донъюку, который его, собственно, в ту контору двумя годами раньше и устроил. Золотой мальчик Донъюк (сын богатых родителей, бойфренд очаровательной девочки с папой-олигархом и проч. и проч.) обрадовался, что, оказывается, у милого донсэна его стараниями всё так хорошо складывается, а потому решил продолжить свою карьеру благодетеля. В тот же вечер они с Сынхёном нашли риэлтора и купили тому квартиру на Каннаме. Чтобы а) поближе к винным барам и любимым хип-хоп клубам, б) приличные соседи и в) чтоб "жильё настоящего мужчины".

\- Настоящий мужчина, а ты хоть знаешь, что у тебя в прихожей обоев нет? - полным священного ужаса голосом вопрошал Чиён. - А в ванной шланга для душа. И самой ванной.

Ситуация, конечно, требовала детального скандала, но вопить во весь голос Чиён не хотел: он слышал, что в пустых бетонных стенах очень хорошая акустика, а приличных соседей было жалко.

\- Зато у меня в спальне вот такая кровать! - вышел из дальней комнаты чрезвычайно довольный собой Сынхён, продемонстрировав размеры "вот такой кровати" руками. - Девочек водить не стыдно!

\- Но обоев там тоже нет, - серьёзным голосом просветил его Чиён. Деньги на "вот такую кровать" Сынхён взял в долг у лучшего друга Чиёна (который на этот момент уже пересматривал своё отношение к сему сомнительному статусу), потому что невиданный бонус как-то сразу кончился, а смысла в квартире без кровати Сынхён не видел (смотри пункт г) "мужчина и девочки").

\- Дубина, - грустно констатировал Чиён и начал прикидывать, как бы попроще (словами из двух и менее слогов) объяснить ему про ипотеку. Противоядия от Сынхёнова энтузиазма у него отродясь не было.

 

Обои, полы, плинтуса и прочие "мелочи", без которых не может обойтись ни одно жилое помещение, в итоге закупили родители Сынхёна, за что их сын, до которого в итоге всё-таки дошло, во что любимый хён его втянул, был им очень благодарен. И со смирением принимал любой их выбор, как и положено примерному потомку. Последние два месяца вообще научили Сынхёна массе положительных душевных качеств, о которых говорят всякие проповедники: покорность вечному безденежью (все свободные финансы мигом уходили на покрытие кредита), принятие того факта, что в его пятнадцатиметровой ванной комнаты мечты на том месте, где в мечтах красовалась джакузи, сейчас стояла небольшая чугунная бадья, в которой могу уместиться разве что лучший друг Чиён (сидя - они эксперементировали), терпение перед лицом того же Чиёна, который денно и нощно критиковал его жизненный выбор и таскал его по распродажам "всё по тысяче вон" в поисках правильной кастрюли на кухню, а также диета (за эти два месяца Сынхён, сидя на одной только воде и рисе, сбросил семь килограмм триста грамм: это ровно на семь кило больше, чем ему удавалось за все его предыдущие двадцать с гаком лет). 

На своеобразную вечеринку, устроенную по прошествии этих двух месяцев, пришли Чиён, как деятельный участник неожиданно превратившейся в широкоформатную драму жизни Сынхёна, и коллега по работе Ли Сынри. Сынри в момент получение чудо-бонуса не потерял голову, по-умному вложил деньги и сейчас в финансах не нуждался. Поэтому на подарок он тоже не поскупился и притащил на новоселье торшер от ультра-модного дизайнера Пак Чэ Сана: ножка лампы была выполнена в виде автомата Калашникова и покрашена в золотой цвет, а простой черный плафон придавал конструкции законченность и элегантность, что необычайно радовало творческую Сынхёнову душу. Большое чувство прекрасного, с младенчества живущее внутри Сынхёна, рвало и метало от бессилия, особенно когда он заходил в спальню, зелёные стены которой были обильно украшены пузатыми розовощёкими купидончиками (мама выбирала лично). В квартире на данный момент действительно было всё, без чего он не мог бы выжить, но пока ему не хватало всего остального, ради чего жить бы хотелось.

\- По-моему, это намёк, - грустно сказал он, пьяно развалившись на кровати и разглядывая ровный белый потолок. В квартире его мечты в спальне была лепнина. - Мама хочет мне что-то этим сказать.

\- Тебе не найти девушки, пока ты не переклеишь обои в спальне? - за неимением стульев всегда практичный Сынри пристроился на краешке всё той же кровати.

При упоминании девушек Сынхён невнятно застонал и накрылся с головой подушкой.

\- Не ссы! - сурово оборвал панические разговоры Чиён, с неодобрением взирая на количество человек, расположившихся на его кровати (в его воображении это всегда была "его" кровать: деньги за неё дал он, Чиён, а то, что на ней спал его друг Сынхён, так это совсем мелочи и совершенно естественно). - Сейчас мы придумаем тебе концепцию, и квартирка мигом из обшарпанной лачужки превратиться в модный холостяцкий флэт. 

 

Так, в общем-то, и случилось. С подачи Чиёна, который не верил, что идеи могут быть слишком безумны, друзья начали передаривать Сынхёну все те креативные предметы мебели, которые были когда-то куплены в угаре (перешли по наследству от родственников/были найдены в заброшенном подвале на даче), но в нормальной жизни оказались неудобны или совершенно бесполезны: [кресло-улитка](http://www.remontpozitif.ru/blog/kreslo_ulitka_helix_ot_moroso/2012-03-29-439), [кофейный стол с ножками из фарфоровых чашек](http://www.mischertraxler.com/projects_ben.html), [библиокресло](http://domodel.net/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/polki13.jpg) и просто стеллаж для фигни в виде ленты Мёбиуса длиной четыре метра. 

Вдобавок ко всему Тэян, которого родители в детстве таскали не только в церковно-приходскую школу, уроки игры на скрипке, кружок кройки и шитья, секцию тхэквондо, но и, как оказалось, учебную мастерскую столярного дела, смастерил стол и четыре удобнейших деревянных стула на кухню: слишком больших по размеру для нормальных людей, как любил ворчать Чиён, но всё ж таки очень милых и создающих приятную домашнюю атмосферу - спешил заверить гостей Сынхён. Также под его чутким руководством Дэсон связал плед. Многочисленные племянницы Сынхёна, Миндзи, Черин, Сандара и Бом, от шести до шестнадцати лет от роду, разрисовали разноцветными фломастерами длиннющий коридор, проходящий через всю квартиру. Финальной прорисовкой деталей занималась старшая Сандара, как раз очень удачно в этом же году поступавшая в институт на художественный факультет, поэтому получившееся в итоге творение вполне смахивало на поп-арт (если, конечно, вы не побоитесь за основу взять диснеевских феечек). 

Королевский подарок сделал Донъюк, вручивший не верящему своему счастью хозяину дома 42-дюймовый телевизор и игровую приставку, что несколько подняло его в глазах Чиёна, которого на тот момент всё ещё нервно дёргало каждый раз, когда Сынхён даже просто упоминал "любимого хёна".

\- Хён лучший! - не веря своему счастью, вопил Сынхён и лез обниматься.

\- Ну ладно, предположим, не все твои идеи так уж ужасны, - милостливо согласился Чиён, любовно поглаживая акустическую систему, приложенную к телевизору.

\- Хён лучший!

Донъюку оставалось только молча улыбаться.

 

Долгожданный поход в ИКЕЮ "за всем" прошла не так гладко, как видилось Чиёну, который до этого думал, что всё, что нужно для ремонта, - это деньги.

\- ЧУСИГ, - громко зачитывал Чиён, занося каждый следующий пункт в их список. Стоящий за ним Сынхён нахмурился.

\- А мне нужна полка для обуви?

\- Да, - с отчаянием простонал Чиён. - Мы не можем так спорить по каждому вопросу. Тебе нужна полка. Тебе нужны как минимум две вешалки...

\- Одна вешалка.

\- ...Две вешалки, скатерть на стол, нормальных размеров сковородка, кухонные ножи, кухонная лопатка, мерный стаканчик, полочка для мокрых тарелок, тарелки, миски, стаканы, чашки и доска для резки овощей. И это только кухня! Тебе нужен шкаф для одежды! К счастью, пока ты можешь обойтись без стеллажа для книг, но те три приличных костюма, в которых ты ходишь на работу, надо куда-то вешать! Тебе нужен коврик в ванную.

\- Мне нужна ванная, а не бадья для детишек, - мелочно проворчал Сынхён, рассматривая список. - Зачем мне одновременно и стаканы, и чашки?

Этот невинный вопрос, казалось, был последней каплей в пересыхающем океане Чиёнова терпения, потому что он открыл раздвижной гардероб ПАКС и в раздражении прокричал в его бесконечные глубины что-то неразборчивое про идиотов и вымирание человеческой расы. Всё это время, пока у Чиёна не прошёл нервный приступ, Сынхёну пришлось стоять рядом с ним, держать за руку и успокаивающе гладить по спине, пока проходящие мимо женатые парочки с неодобрением (жены) и пониманием (мужья) косились в их сторону.

\- Окей, я спокоен, - сказал Чиён, вылезая из глубин шкафа, вооружённый вешалками для одежды и для галстуков. - Давай мы поссоримся на тему стаканов и чашек в разделе "Сервировка", хорошо?

Сынхён мрачно кивнул.

\- Но в итоге ты согласен на ЧУСИГа, правда? - щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом Чиён. - Отлично! Знаешь, а с деньгами это даже весело!

И он бодро зашагал дальше.

 

Основная ремонтная суматоха улеглась через семь месяцев, три дня и восемь часов. Сынхён не мог в это поверить, а все знакомые поздравляли его со столь скоро завершившимся великим делом. 

\- 43 года, 4 месяца и 29 дней, - наконец-то завершил какие-то свои подсчёты Чиён. Они лежали на их общей кровати, каждый погружённый в свои подсчёты.

\- А? - не понял Сынхён.

\- Это столько нам понадобится, чтобы выплатить кредит и при этом жить, как нормальные люди, не питаясь одним только рисом.

При упоминании риса Сынхён жалобно сглотнул и по привычке отчаянно захотел мяса. Он сбросил двенадцать килограмм и считал, что на большее уже просто физически не способен. 

\- Тогда у нас появятся деньги на нормальную ванную? 

\- Ага, - обнимая его за шею, сказал Чиён. - И можешь завтра позвонить Тэяну, пусть объяснит тебе, как самому сделать эту чёртову лепнину над кроватью.

 

*Омаке.

\- Сынхён с Чиёном? Вместе? - от непонимания происходящего Тэяна аж в пот прошибло.

\- Чувак, очнись! - объяснял ему гордившийся своей продвинутостью Сынри. - Кому в наше время нужна свадебные клятвы? Они вместе выплачивают ипотеку! 

 

*Омаке-2.

Дэсон тоже не проявлял братского понимания.

\- Мне как-то странно это представить... Сынхён с Чиёном? Вместе? Того-самого?..

\- Они собирали шкаф из ИКЕИ! Ты видел их инструкции? Камасутра! 18+ фильм для взрослых!

 

*Омаке-3.

\- А что там в спальне делают Сынхён-оппа с Чиёном? Вместе? Целуются? - озвучила невинный детский вопрос Сандара, окружённая неразлучными с ней Черин, Миндзи и Бом.

Тут уж даже у Сынри забегали глазки.

\- Ну твой оппа... они, понимаешь... как феечки! Носиками!

 

*Омаке-4.

\- Представляете, хён! Сынхён и Чиён! Вместе!

Но Донъюк и так уже всё знал.


End file.
